My Sacrifice
by SupernaturalWinchester
Summary: Jamie Potter is a freak, not only is she a witch but also she is a mutant, when she is 17 she is found out and they try to kill her but something unexpected happens. story is better than summary FemHarry/OC mutantHarry marauders are alive
1. Chapter 1

Mutation: it is the key to our evolution. It has enabled us to evolve from a single-celled organism into the dominant species on the planet. This process is slow, and normally taking thousands and thousands of years. But every few hundred millennia, evolution leaps forward.

Sacrifice is the destruction or surrender of anything for the sake of something else

Love is to have a deep, tender, ineffable feeling of affection and solicitude toward (a person): We love our parents. We love our friends and we love our soul mates.

17 year old Jamieson Lily Potter had a problem, she was currently strapped to a hospital bed at St Mungo's suspended over a vat of liquid, Jamie was around 5'3 with long beautiful red hair and had her father's brown eyes. However Jamieson Lily Potter was different from all of her friends, granted she was a witch but it was more than that, she was a freak. Jamie as she was known could control the element of fire and could do wandless magic it was far beyond wandless magic however, it was telekinesis.

The first time that she realised this was when she was 9 years old and she was playing in the back garden with her best friend Damon Black, Damon was the son of Jamie' godfather Sirius Black. Jamie had been able to pull Damon to her both wandlessly and wordlessly she just wanted him by her because she was scared. Damon had protected her as he was a 'freak' two for some reason his skeleton wasn't normal, something that he had managed to hide from his parents for many years, he was able to make bone looking claws appear out of his hands also he was able to heal himself when he was hurt.

Damon was around '6,1 and a half' in height, he had powerful blue eyes and had really dark brown hair that was almost black in colour. Jamie and Damon had been best friends since Hogwarts, they had both been Gryffindors, they were prefects together in fifth and sixth year and were even head girl and head boy together at Hogwarts, they were a lot closer than a lot of best friends, they were closer than a lot of siblings because for one they kept each others' secrets they wanted to make sure that the other was kept safe and Damon was willing to do just about anything to keep Jamie safe which was why he had maintained keeping his and Jamie's secrets for so long.

Jamie on the other hand had been found out by her own cousin of all things, the obese Dudley Dursley who she hated just like her mother hated her sister Petunia had mentioned it when it just so happened that her father's boss Barty Crouch was at the house. Crouch had always hated anything that was abnormal so he had taken Jamie away from her parents and had taken her into the hospital and placed her in the position. Then the unthinkable happened.

A demonic looking man burst through the door and knocked down the three aurors that were by the door and walked over to Jamie and snapped the straps holding her to the bed and pulled her to her feet.

"More will come soon Jamie," he said and Jamie looked up and saw that it was Damon that had rescued her, Damon had used his freakish power that he had hidden and hated for as long as he could so that he could save her.

"Thanks," she said

"You need to go," he said "I have cleared a path for you, you will get out of here with ease go to my house my mum and dad are waiting with your folks they don't even realise that I was gone, take them and hide,"

"What about you?" Jamie asked her best friend "I cannot leave you here,"

"Yes you can Jamie," he said "you can and you will, I am not letting anything happen to you Jamie and the best way for me to do that it for me to swap places with you, they don't know about my healing ability, they want to kill you Jamie."

"Damon." She said looking up at him with tears in her eyes "I won't leave you,"

Then Damon pulled her close to him and lifted her up off of the ground and walked to the other side of the room and as she saw the direction she was moving in she saw that Damon was heading towards a fireplace, this caused Jamie to punch, scratch and kick every part of Damon that she could reach, she didn't want him to die for her, she hated the fact that he was doing this, that he was giving up his life for her.

Then he put her on the ground and lit the fire "Grimauld place," he said clearly and then pushed Jamie into the fire and sending her away.

Then Damon walked over to the other side of the room and tied himself to the bed instead, he had loved sweet little Jamie Potter since they were 13 years old, her long red hair that he loved to play with when they were having tickle fights or when he just wanted to annoy her, her chocolate brown eyes that he happily lost himself in time and time again, furthermore her innocence and loyalty that she had to him was why he was doing this, he cared about her more than anyone and he didn't want anything to happen to her more than anyone in the world.

Then the door opened and Barty Crouch walked in with the minister.

"Where is the girl?" Crouch said looking around for Jamie "who are you?"

"What does it matter?" Damon said darkly "you have your freak." Then he allowed the claws to cut through the skin on his hand and show them both as the blood slipped down his wrists, he deliberately allowed his healing power to hold off as he wanted it to be a secret about what was happening to him and it gave him an advantage.

"Good," the minister said "proceed Barty,"

"But sir," Barty Crouch said "this is an innocent boy,"

"You better do this to me Crouch," Damon said bringing attention back to him "because if you don't and you go after Jamie, you will find me blocking and fighting you every inch of the way and I will gut you like the scared little bitch that you are if you even think about harming an inch of that red hair on her head,"

Crouch then nodded and flicked a switch on the shackles that bound Damon to the bed and he began lowering into the into the water to which he had no control over. Then Crouch flicked another switch and needles began injecting Damon and putting a silver liquid into his body. Then Damon passed out from the pain before he could scream.

**Preview**

"Sir," an Auror said

"What Dawlish?" Crouch snapped

"He is waking up," the man called Dawlish said

"Dear god," Crouch said

"Not quite," Damon said

A/N:

Ok so this is a HP story set to the story of XMen Jamie is a female Harry and is the x men character Jean Gray and Damon is quite clearly Logan.


	2. Chapter 2

Jamie fell through the fire place and Damon's father Sirius helped her to her feet,

"Jamie how did you get away?" he asked her "are you ok, are they looking for you?"

"Damon," she sobbed "Damon swapped places with me,"

"Why would they want Damon?" Sirius asked his goddaughter, he knew of Jamie's abilities but he was still unaware of his own sons.

"He can heal himself," Jamie said "they wanted to put me into water and kill me but he rescued me before they knew he was there and now I don't know what is going to happen to him, they could be using him as some form of a lab rat right now and it is all my fault."

"Jamie." Lily said pulling her daughter into a hug "are you ok? Oh thank god I knew Crouch and Fudge would see sense,"

"They didn't Lils," Sirius ground out walking over to the floo "they took Damon instead,"

"Damon," Lily sais looking around for her godson but she could see no sign of him "oh god Sirius I am so sorry,"

"I am going to get him Lily," Sirius said "tell Prongs to go to the ministry medical area if he wants to help me, either way I am getting my son back," then Sirius disappeared in a flash of green fire and Lily went and told James what was going on leaving Jamie crying in the living room over what Damon had done for her, he had been able to save her but he was willing to sacrifice what normality he had for her life as she didn't know what they had done to him but she guessed that it wouldn't be good.

When Sirius appeared in the room he was confronted with aurors.

"Stop him," Crouch said and they all drew their wands at Sirius "it was for his own good Black, he was a freak yet he was willing to sacrifice himself for your goddaughter, almost like father like son after all look at all of the hair brained schemes you pulled off to save her father when you where aurors together it shouldn't be surprising really.

"What did you do to him?" Sirius asked drawing his own wand "where is my son Crouch?"

"It was unfortunate really," Crouch said "I thought a freak's body would put up more of a fight, we injected him with adamantium, it is an unbreakable metal I presume you don't know that because you are an idiot Black, injecting adamantium into a human would kill them in seconds, he was a fighter though, he didn't scream or fight, he just let it happen almost like he was expecting to die there and then for her,"

Then Sirius saw him laid out on a bed, still strapped to it was Damon, he looked the same, there was nothing about him that didn't look normal and it caused anger to surge through Sirius' body, they had killed his son, his boy he knew that he had to get revenge for his son. Then the fire behind him flashed again and James, Jamie and Remus appeared behind him all holding their wands and looking pissed off,

"Ah," Crouch said "the freak is back."

Then the aurors fired spells at Jamie but she used her power over fire to burn their wands.

"That was a good trick cub," Remus praised the young witch "now, how about you give us Damon back before we hurt you Crouch,"

"Enough werewolf" Crouch spat "the boy is dead and there is nothing you can do about it."

"Sir," an Auror said

"What Dawlish?" Crouch snapped "can you not see that we are quite busy right now."

"But sir," the man called Dawlish said "he is waking up."

"Dear god," Crouch said

"Not quite," Damon said. Then all eyes turned to where Damon was as he was sitting up and glaring at Crouch "what did you do to me?"

"Injected you with adamantium," Crouch said "you should be dead,"

"Didn't you get the memo?" Damon said "I am a freak,"

Then he intended on cutting himself out with his bone like claw but when it ripped through his skin it wasn't bone it was metal.

"Adamantium," Jamie breathed and Damon knew that she was right, the metal that they had injected into his body had caused the opposite effect to what they had wanted, it hadn't killed him, it had made him stronger.

"Crouch," Damon said cutting himself free from the bonds that were on him "I suggest you take your aurors and leave before I cut through you like a hot knife through butter."

Crouch seemed to recover from his stupor and fired a cutting curse at Damon and it cut Damon's neck wide open causing Crouch to grin, however the grin quickly faded due to the fact that Damon didn't even go down, he didn't even show any pain at all and the cut simply healed itself.

"Nice try," Damon said with a grin "my turn," then he turned and buried the new claw into an Auror and lifted him up off of the ground and blood seeped through the cut and fell to the ground.

"Put him down." Crouch ordered and Damon simply smiled at him and drew his claw back causing the man to fall to the floor.

"You made me this Crouch," Damon said "you and Fudge with whoever else was in on this, if you ever come near Jamie or me again because we are different I will kill you I swear on my soul."

Crouch then backed up from Damon's intimidating prescence and left with his aurors,

Then Damon moved over and pulled Jamie into a tight hug.

"Your ok," she breathed into his neck

"Told you I would be Jamie," he said with a grin "did you really doubt me?"

"Oh shut up," Jamie said playfully slapping his shoulder.

"Oh you love me," Damon said with a grin

"Always," she whispered and only Damon heard her causing his grin to grow.

"Let's get you kids home." Sirius said and the two children and three marauders disappeared with a pop.

A/N:

As I said Voldemort doesn't exist I mean in the same way as Dumbledore and Tom Riddle will be more like professor X and Magneto which is which I am not sure yet or who Damon and Jamie will side with. If you have a HP character you want to be a mutant just tell me the character and power.

SW


	3. Chapter 3

"Jamie." Lily said standing up and walking towards her daughter "thank god you are safe,"

"What is up with you?" Jamie asked pointing her wand at her mother.

"What do you mean dear?" Lily asked her daughter

"Jamie put your wand down," her father reprimanded "it isn't a toy,"

"Look at her eyes," their daughter argued "they are glazed over she has been imperioused."

"Don't be silly who would do such a thing?" James dismissed and tried to pull his daughter away from Damon but she wasn't letting go.

"Jamie we don't have time for this," Sirius said trying to separate the two, it was then Damon saw it, his own father's eyes had glazed over, it was obvious that there was someone else in the room with them that couldn't be seen. Damon as quick as a flash closed his right hand and the claws shot through his skin making it easier to slash at his father who moved out of the way of the hand.

"Both of you back up." Damon said "Jamie, use your wand and take the charm off of them."

Jamie nodded and waved her wand but their eyes remained stoic and empty,

"That isn't good," Damon said backing his best friend up to the fire place and standing up against the 4 fully grown magic users with a weird stoic look on their face. "You can apparate right?"

"Yeah why?" Jamie asked

"Apparate to your room and lock your door," Damon asked "I will come for you when I can."

"What about you?" she asked and he could tell she was scared, they didn't know what was going on, it seemed like life had changed since they had been found out about their abilities.

"Don't worry about me," he said confidently, "I have adamantium on my bones, you do not therefore you are easier to kill," then she nodded and disappeared with a very slight pop.

"You can come out now Dray." Damon said and a tall blonde man walked into the room with a smug look on his face

"I never could fool you could I older cousin?" he asked "how long did you know that I was here?"

"You stink of purebloods and mutation." Damon said "a good thing about me having a wolverine animagus form is that I can smell it on you."

"I forgot about that." Draco admitted

"What are you doing here?" Damon said "did daddy cut you off? Or better yet disown you when he found you that you were a freak like the rest of us,"

"I am not a freak," Draco said "my wings are a gift, I simply imperioused them so that I could show you something, you and Jamieson are special Damon, the normal magical world won't let you be together, almost like beauty and the beast."

"Have you been reading muggle literature Dray?" Damon teased his cousin "I am surprised I didn't know pureblood bigots could read muggle books, after all you need to be reading at a 3rd year standard."

"Cute," Draco teased back "I bet I can get a redheaded friend of yours to help me with that, hell I bet I could convince her to help me with human biology as well, maybe the human anatomy."

Damon then drew out both sets of claws and walked closer to his younger cousin.

"Down boy," Draco said "I have come to make you and your Jamie an offer, a friend of my father's Tom Riddle, is a mutant like us, he has a power that is similar to your little girlfriend's he has encouraged me to try and find as many mutants as I can."

"Who have you found exactly?" Damon said "Crabbed and Goyle? That bitch Parkinson? No offence Dray but if that is the best this Riddle has to offer I think that me and Jamie would be better and safer on our own if you get my meaning."

"Just think about it Damon," Draco said "there is a war going on here, you haven't exposed yourself as one of us yet, but there is a war, you cannot just hide what you are anymore, people are being taken by the ministry every day, hell I heard a rumour that you are even stronger because you sacrificed yourself for Jamie, is that why you have metal now?"

"Yeah," Damon said "they dropped me in a vat of water and injected me with adamantium."

"That is the strongest metal in the world," Draco murmured "if they filled your lungs with it you would have sunk, I take it they didn't know about your power?"

"No." Damon said with a feral grin "typical normal wizards, they didn't even bother to think I would outsmart them and now it will cost them, I may not join your little band of merry men Draco but I am not an enemy unless you target Jamie."

"Understandable," Draco said "we won't target her unless she is against us,"

"No you don't target her period," Damon said "you come after her and you deal with me, I have been riding your lazy pureblood ass for 17 years when you have been a dick just because your ass is more feathery now doesn't mean I won't cut your little pigeon wings off."

Draco laughed at this he couldn't help it, Damon was a very scary individual without him having to try, however in a situation like this when he was trying to be scary not only did it make him sound deadly but Draco who he had known most of his life knew that he was deadly serious and couldn't help but laugh.

"I am serious Dray," Damon said "if you hurt any hair on her head the amount you hurt the amount of feathers from your wings I will cut."

Draco nodded and then turned to leave,

"One thing Damon, just be careful who you trust," he said "after all you can never tell who is on whose side can you mate?"

Damon then turned and apparated into Jamie' bedroom.

"Everything ok?" she asked and he could see that she was scared.

"It was Dray," Damon said "he wants us to join his little clique of mutants, some guy called Tom Riddle is the big dog of them, he has a power like yours."

"I think we should think about it." Jamie said "if they have powers like mine they will know how to control it more,"

"Ok," Damon said "I follow you,"

"You trust me?" Jamie said surprised that he would follow her blindly even though she had given him no reason for him to do so,

"Always," he said with a smile.

**Parts unknown**

"Did you do as I instructed?" the man asked

"Yes," Fudge said "the boy is stronger now, why do you want him to be stronger even though he is just as unstable?"

"He loves her," the man said "we can use her to use him as a weapon for us, then I will control all of the mutants and I will tell them to give themselves up."

"Good," Fudge said

"Of course I could just have my lovely assistant take the place in the ministry with her ability and rule the whole world."

"I know your plans," Fudge said his eyes going wide with fear "I will tell,"

Then a tall thick based man stepped forward and snapped Fudge's neck.

"Thank you Viktor," the man said "now go and speak to Mr Black and miss Potter, tell them of our cause, and if you happen to run into any of our opposition feel free to crush them."

"Yes sir," the tall Bulgarian said and then he turned and left.

Yes this plan was going perfectly


End file.
